Forever
by Babina62
Summary: Forever Leyton.
1. Prologue

Tout aller pour le mieux entre eux.

Ils venais d'apprendre qu'ils allait être parents juste avant leur mariage.

Alors qu'elle n'est plus très loin d'accouché, elle l'envoie lui chercher de la glace au pépite de chocolat en plein nuit et sa sera la dernière fois qu'elle le verra.

Il va disparaitre, sans laisser aucune trace de lui, a part sa voiture garer sur le parking de la supérette.

Que lui est-il arriver ?  
Ou est-il passé ?

Tant de question est aucune réponse.

C'est seulement 7 ans plus tard qu'ils auront de ses nouvelle.


	2. Avant Goût

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Je m'appelle Lucas Scott, j'ai été enlevé il y a presque 7 ans maintenant. Je me rendais à la supérette, car ma femme avait envie de glace aux pépites de chocolat, mais comme elle me l'avait dit, c'était le bébé qui voulait ça et pas elle, et on sait qu'ils ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte.

Le dernier souvenir que j'ai et de sortir de ma voiture, et après sa été le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard dans une sorte de cellule, c'est le type qui était avec moi qui m'as dit que j'étaie arriver il y a deux jours.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étaie là et Dean, le type qui étaie avec moi non plus ne savait pas. On ne la sue que bien plus tard, deux semaines plus tard pour être exacte, je n'arrêter pas de demander ce qu'ils me voulaient, mais pour toute réponse, je me prenais des coups et quand Dean hurler de me laisser tranquille, c'est lui qui se prenait des coups.

Quand on a appris ce qu'ils nous voulaient on a vraiment cru qu'ils plaisanté, mais non, c'était très sérieux. C'est types enlever chaque année deux hommes tout a fait part hasard et les fessait prisonnier avant de les lancer dans une sorte d'arène pour des combat clandestin. Et soit ont gagné ses combats où on mourrait, et ils étaient très doués pour nous motiver.

Quand j'ai voulu jeter l'éponge ils mon montré une photo de Peyton et de nos filles qu'elle venait d'avoir, en me disant que soit je me battais, sois, ils se rendent chez moi et s'en prennent à ma famille et pareil pour Dean, mais lui n'a pas voulu les croire alors il lui ont montrer une vidéo ou il ce son mis a tabasser son petit frère et aujourd'hui, on ne sait toujours pas comment il va.

Notre calvaire a duré plus de 6 ans et demi, on vient juste de nous secourir, le FBI a fait une descente dans ce lieu de nos tortures et nos bourreaux, on était tué, mais dans la folie du moment, je me suis pris une balle dans le ventre et heureusement, je m'en suis sorti.

Et enfin aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et enfin rencontrer met deux petites filles, je me rends bien compte que des choses on du changer et même que Peyton a peut-être refait sa vie, et je peux très bien le comprendre, mais ils faut que je rentre chez moi, que je retrouve mon petit frère et surtout que je vois enfin mets deux petites filles pour de vrai et pas uniquement des photos.

Aujourd'hui, je me trouve dans un hôtel non loin de Tree Hill, mais vu l'heure, je préfère attendre demain pour me rendre chez moi, et retrouver ma famille. Dean a bien voulu m'accompagner, car nous venons d'apprendre que son petit frère a été tué, non par ses psychopathes, mais uniquement dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était à la recherche de son frère.


	3. Chapitre 01

**Narrateur Nathan Scott** **.**

Depuis presque 7 ans, je suis a la recherche de mon frère et je ne cesserais jamais de chercher après lui, même si sa me prend toute sa vie je ne baissera pas les bras. J'ai perdu Haley a causse de ses recherche, elle ma demander de partir de la maison, car elle ne comprend pas mon acharnement a essayer de retrouver Lucas.

Mais pour moi, mon frère a toujours tout représenter, ont à toujours été très liée tout les deux et je sais que si mon frère a disparu c'est qu'ont ne lui a pas laisser le choix car jamais il ne serai parti sans rien me dire, en laissant Peyton juste après 1 mois de mariage et surtout enceinte, non je ne le croira jamais.

 **Nathan :** Allo  
 **Brooke :** Salut Nathan qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi  
 **Nathan :** Je sais pas  
 **Brooke :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** J'aurai besoin de 150 dollars  
 **Brooke :** Pourquoi faire  
 **Nathan :** C'est pour met recherche  
 **Brooke :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Brooke stp ne me demande pas de laisser tomber aussi, ils ont tous reprit leur vie mais moi je ne peut pas  
 **Brooke :** Je sais  
 **Nathan :** Je te rembourserai tout ce que je te doit je te le promet  
 **Brooke :** Nathan sa n'a rien a voir avec l'argent mais je veut pas que tu gâche toute ta vie a le chercher et il ne le voudrai pas non plus  
 **Nathan :** Il ferai pareil a ma place  
 **Brooke :** Je sais  
 **Nathan :** Ils son tous passé a autre chose et moi je ne peut pas  
 **Brooke :** Nathan tu ne peut pas en vouloir a Peyton d'essayer de passez a autre chose  
 **Nathan :** Le jour ou mon frère rentrera qu'est-ce qui ce passera  
 **Brooke :** Je ne sais pas, tu sais quoi passe au magasin d'accord  
 **Nathan :** Quoi maintenant  
 **Brooke :** Oui, Jamie va arriver avec les enfant  
 **Nathan :** J'arrive

Je ne la laisse même pas en placer une de plus que je raccroche et je me dépêche de me rendre au magasin, pour voir mon fils, car sa fait bien une semaine que je l'ai pas vu et il commence vraiment a me manquer. Quand j'arrive a la boutique les enfants son déjà la et quand James me vois il me saute dans les bras.

 **James :** Papa  
 **Nathan :** Oh tu ma manquer  
 **James :** Toi aussi papa  
 **Sawyer :** Parrain  
 **Nathan :** Hé approche petit cœur  
 **Sawyer en lui fessant un bisou :** Tu ma manquer  
 **Nathan :** Toi aussi, approche Sara  
 **Sara :** Bonjour tonton  
 **Nathan :** Jude  
 **Jude :** Bonjour tonton  
 **Nathan :** Venez me faire un gros câlin

Les enfant me saute dessus et je m'écroule parterre, sous les rire des enfants et fait sourire Brooke car a chaque que je voie les enfants sa ce termine de cette façon. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait ses dernière année sans le soutiens de Brooke mais aussi celui de Chase et je leur en serait toujours reconnaissant.

 **Sawyer :** Parrain  
 **Nathan :** Oui petit cœur  
 **Sawyer :** Ta trouver papa  
 **Nathan :** Non pas encore  
 **Sara :** Tu va continuer hein  
 **Nathan :** Oui toujours  
 **Sara :** Merci  
 **Nathan :** Je vous promet que je vais le retrouver  
 **Peyton :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Quoi !  
 **Peyton :** Ne leur fait de tel promesse  
 **Nathan :** Ce n'est pas parce que tu a baiser les bras que je vais en fait autant  
 **Brooke :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Mais quoi c'est vrai non, et tu dira a l'autre abrutis qui te serre de remplaçant pour mon frère que Sawyer et Sara son les filles de mon frère pas les siennes  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Nathan :** Si tu croie que les filles ne vous entend parlé c'est que tu te goure  
 **Sara :** Tonton  
 **Nathan :** Désoler petit cœur

Il faut que je me calme car les enfants ne doivent pas souffrir de ses dispute continuelle, et moi sa commence a me fatiguer de leur dire chaque jour la même chose, fatiguer de les entendre me dire que je devrai arrêter met recherche.

 **Nathan :** Il va falloir que j'y aille  
 **James :** Déjà  
 **Nathan :** Hé approcher tout les quatre  
 **James :** Papa  
 **Nathan :** J'ai une piste a voir et ce week-end je serai tout a toi  
 **James en souriant :** C'est vrai  
 **Nathan en levant la main :** Parole de Scott  
 **James :** D'accord  
 **Nathan a Jude :** Hé toi petit monstre reste sage avec maman, ce n'est pas sa faute a elle si papa n'est pas là  
 **Jude :** Oui mais...  
 **Nathan :** Maman aussi voudrai que papa vienne te voir plus souvent, alors n'en veut pas a maman elle fait tout son possible pour faire venir papa  
 **Jude :** D'accord  
 **Nathan :** Tu promet d'être sage avec maman  
 **Jude :** Promis  
 **Nathan au jumelle :** Et vous deux je vous promet que papa reviendra  
 **Sawyer et Sara :** Ont t'aime fort  
 **Nathan :** Venez tous me faire un gros câlin

Les enfants ce précipite dans met bras pour un énorme câlin et sa me fait un bien fou, et surtout c'est ce genre de câlin qui m'aide a continuer de me battre contre tout le monde. Après ce câlin je prend Brooke dans met bras et la remercie de me soutenir malgré tout, avant de sortir du magasin et de me diriger vers ma nouvelle piste, en espérant qu'elle sera bonne celle ci.


	4. Chapitre 02

**Narrateur Dean Winchester** **.**

Ont ce trouve toujours dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Lucas et je peut voir qu'il est presser de pouvoir enfin voir ses filles et même sa femme, bien qu'il sais qu'elle a de nouveau quelqu'un, enfin ses bonne de psychopathe lui on dit ça mais je croie qu'il ne veut pas y croire.

Moi je pense souvent a mon frère surtout depuis que j'ai apprit qu'il avait trouver la mort dans un accident en essayant de me chercher, et j'aurai voulu le voir au moins une fois pour lui dire que j'allais bien et qu'il ne parte pas en croyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ont est plonger tout les deux dans nos pensé quand ont entant frapper a la porte et comme a chaque fois depuis notre liberté on sort une arme, ont a beau savoir que ses malade son mort c'est plus fort que nous.

Je fait un signe de tête a Lucas pour lui faire comprendre que je vais ouvrir, et quand j'ouvre la porte, un type ce trouve là un grand brun et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, il me regarde de haut en bas et dans son regard je remarque qu'il est déçu, comme ci il s'attendait a trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Dean :** Je peut vous aidais  
 **? en baisant la tête :** Désoler je croie bien que je me suis encore trompé  
 **Dean :** Pardon  
 **? en secouant la tête :** Non rien désoler de vous avoir déranger  
 **Lucas en ouvrant la porte plus grand :** Nathan  
 **Nathan en reculant :** Lucas !  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Nathan :** Je rêve c'est ça  
 **Lucas en avançant :** Non  
 **Nathan :** Je ne vais pas me réveiller en sursaut  
 **Lucas en le pinçant :** Je suis bien la  
 **Nathan en le prenant dans ses bras :** Oh bon sang Lucas

Je l'ai vois ce serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et je vois bien que Nathan a encore du mal a croire qu'il a retrouver son frère, et si il est comme Lucas me la dit il a du chercher après lui durant toute ses année.

 **Lucas en ce détachant :** Je vais bien  
 **Nathan en essuyant ses joue :** J'ai chercher après toi chaque jour depuis  
 **Lucas :** Je n'en doute pas une seul seconde  
 **Nathan :** Si tu savais le nombre de piste que j'ai pu suivre et a chaque fois ce n'était pas ça, et quand j'ai eu cette piste je me suis dit sa ne sera pas toi et j'étaie déjà déçu d'avance  
 **Lucas :** Je suis la maintenant, tiens je te présente Dean un ami  
 **Nathan en lui tendant la main :** Salut, je suis Nathan  
 **Dean :** Je sais, content de te voir Nathan  
 **Lucas :** Entre

On rentre tout les trois dans la chambre et je verrouille une nouvelle fois la porte, Nathan me regarde certainement en ce demandant pourquoi je ferme a clé mais il ne dit rien. Je le voie regarde la chambre en haussant les sourcil en regardant son frère, mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit Lucas demande des nouvelle de ses filles.

 **Nathan en sortant son téléphone :** Tiens  
 **Lucas en regardant les photo :** Elles son magnifique  
 **Nathan :** Sawyer et Sara  
 **Lucas :** C'est qui là, Jamie  
 **Nathan en souriant :** Oui et juste a coté c'est Jude le fils de Brooke  
 **Lucas :** Brooke Davis a un fils  
 **Nathan :** Oui de l'age des filles  
 **Lucas :** Julian  
 **Nathan :** Oui, mais il est parti il y a presque 3 ans et c'est a peine si Jude le voie  
 **Lucas :** Oh je suis désoler, qu'est ce qui c'est passé  
 **Nathan :** Julian a trompé Brooke, alors elle la fichu a la porte, elle essaye de tout faire pour qu'il viens voir son fils mais il dit toujours qu'il est occupé  
 **Lucas :** Et Haley  
 **Nathan en ce forçant a sourire** : Sa va aussi  
 **Lucas :** Quoi raconte  
 **Nathan :** On est séparer  
 **Lucas :** Quoi mais pourquoi  
 **Nathan :** A cause de met recherche, mais c'est sans importance, dit moi plutôt ou tu était

Je le vois ce masser la nuque un tic qu'il a attraper, et il fait ce geste a chaque fois qu'il est mal alaise. Il ce lève et se met a marcher dans la chambre tout en racontant ce qu'il lui ai arriver et son frère ce décompose a chaque mot que Lucas lui dit.

 **Nathan :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Sa va je vais bien maintenant, parle moi de Peyton  
 **Nathan :** Oh  
 **Lucas :** Alors c'est vrai elle vois quelqu'un  
 **Nathan :** Oui je suis désoler  
 **Lucas en avalant difficilement :** Depuis combien de temps  
 **Nathan :** Quelque mois  
 **Lucas :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** 1 an  
 **Lucas :** Je vois, et met filles  
 **Nathan :** Elles attendent avec impatience que leur papa rentre  
 **Lucas :** Tu leur a parlé de moi  
 **Nathan :** Chaque jour oui, et je leur est promis que je te ramènerai a la maison  
 **Lucas :** Merci petit frère pour tout  
 **Nathan :** Tu aurai fait pareil pour moi, alors inutile de me dire merci

Nathan continue de raconter tout ce qu'il sais passé pendant l'absence de Lucas et il n'en reviens pas de tout ce qui a changer, que ce soi le fait que Haley l'es mis a la porte, le couple de Brooke qui tombe a l'eau, le retour de Chase un ancien ami du lycée, et le plus dur a encaisser pour lui c'est de savoir que sa femme voie un autre homme.

Il avais beau déjà le savoir je voie que sa lui brise le cœur, que son frère lui confirme que c'est bien vrai. Il retrouve le sourire quand Nathan lui parle de Sawyer et Sara ses filles et je peut voir a quel point il est fier de ses deux petite princesse.


	5. Chapitre 03

**Narratrice Sawyer Scott** **.**

Avec Sara ont est dans notre chambre et on entant encore maman ce disputer avec lui qu'ont aime pas, depuis qu'il est là maman ne fait que pleurer la dernière fois elle a dit qu'elle pleurer car elle c'est fait mal a son œil, elle avait un gros bleue mais elle le cache sous du maquillage pour que personne ne le vois. Mais nous ont sais que c'est lui qui lui fait du mal, c'est pour sa que parrain doit vite retrouver papa, pour qu'il sauve maman, c'est marraine qui dit que papa sauve toujours maman.

 **Matt :** Je veut qu'ils arrête de parlé de lui tu m'entend  
 **Peyton :** C'est leur père Matt c'est normal qu'elles parle de lui  
 **Matt :** Je veut rien savoir, soit tu leur fait comprendre soit je m'en charge moi même  
 **Peyton :** Tu ne touchera pas a mets fille Matt  
 **Matt en sortant :** Alors fait le nécessaire

Je vois Sara qui viens de mettre a coté de moi quand elle entend la porte claquer, s'il croit qu'il peut nous empêcher de parler de papa, il rêve je le ferai jamais. Il faut que parrain retrouve papa et vite car maman ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

 **Peyton en ouvrant la porte :** Les filles  
 **Sara :** Maman tu va bien  
 **Peyton :** Sa va chéris, ils faut qu'on parle toute les trois  
 **Sawyer :** Jamais j'arrêterez de parler de papa  
 **Peyton :** Sawyer ne complique pas tout  
 **Sawyer :** Pourquoi tu fait ça maman, pourquoi tu veut qu'on oublie papa  
 **Peyton :** Parce que papa n'est plus la  
 **Sawyer :** Il va revenir  
 **Peyton :** Sawyer ton père ne reviendra pas  
 **Sara :** Si tonton va le faire revenir, il l'a promis  
 **Peyton :** Tonton n'aurai pas du vous faire une tel promesse  
 **Sawyer :** Parrain va le trouver  
 **Peyton :** Écouté les filles, je veut simplement que vous ne parliez pas de lui a la maison  
 **Sawyer :** Non ta pas le droit maman  
 **Peyton :** Sawyer stp  
 **Sawyer en quittant la chambre :** Je te déteste toi et lui

Je quitte la chambre en claquant fort la porte, c'est pas vrai je déteste pas maman, mais j'aime pas quand elle fait tout ce qu'il lui dit, on dirai une petite fille quand elle fait ça. En plus elle a changer depuis qu'elle est avec lui et il n'y a pas que moi qui le dit, tout le monde le dit.

 **Sawyer en essuyant ses larmes :** Marraine  
 **Brooke :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer en sanglotant :** Marraine  
 **Brooke :** Ma puce qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Sawyer :** Je veut venir chez toi stp  
 **Brooke :** Dit moi ce qui se passe Sawyer  
 **Sawyer :** Maman veut plus qu'on parle de papa a la maison, parce que Matt ne veut pas  
 **Brooke :** Oh bon sang  
 **Sawyer en essuyant ses larmes** **:** Stp marraine viens me chercher  
 **Brooke :** J'arrive ma puce  
 **Sawyer :** Merci marraine

Je raccroche le téléphone et je retourne dans ma chambre et je fait comme ci maman n'était pas la et je prépare des affaires pour aller chez marraine au moins la bas on peut parler de papa, elle nous laisse le faire a chaque fois.

 **Peyton :** Je peut savoir ce que tu fait  
 **Sara :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer :** Je vais chez marraine, tu veut venir  
 **Peyton :** Sawyer tu ne va pas chez marraine demain tu a l'école  
 **Sawyer :** Marraine va me ramener  
 **Sara :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer :** Tu peut rester tu n'es pas obliger de venir mais moi je vais chez marraine  
 **Sara :** Tu va me faire la tête si je reste  
 **Sawyer :** Non

Je continue de préparer met affaire quand j'ai finis je part m'assoir dans le salon et j'attends marraine, et c'est a peine 5 minutes plus tard qu'elle arrive, je vais un bisou a ma sœur et je quitte la maison et me précipite dans la voiture de marraine.

 **Sawyer en la prenant dans ses bras :** Merci d'être venu  
 **Brooke :** Tu la dit a maman  
 **Sawyer :** Oui, Sara a voulu rester avec maman  
 **Brooke :** D'accord, on parlera a la maison d'accord  
 **Sawyer :** Merci marraine  
 **Brooke :** Ce n'est rien ma puce

Marraine redémarre la voiture et elle nous conduit chez elle, et pendant tout le chemin j'ai ma tête collé sur le vitre de la voiture et repense a ce qui c'est passé et j'aime pas me disputer avec maman, mais j'aime pas non plus quand elle veut plus qu'ont parle de papa.

Quand on rentre chez marraine tonton Chase et là il s'amuse avec Jude, je vais l'embrasser avant de m'assoir dans le canapé, marraine demande a tonton et Jude d'aller dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle va me parlé et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me dire comme maman mais sa m'étonnerai car avec elle je peut parlé de lui.

 **Brooke :** Aller raconte moi tout maintenant

Je raconte tout a marraine, que ce soit pour aujourd'hui ou les autres fois et je vois bien que elle aussi et triste que maman et changer, parce avant marraine maman et tata Haley était toujours ensemble mais plus maintenant.

 **Brooke en la serrant dans ses bras :** Sa va s'arranger tu verra, quand parrain aura retrouver papa tout ira mieux  
 **Sawyer :** Toi aussi tu croie qu'il va le trouver pas vrai  
 **Brooke :** Si quelqu'un peut trouver papa c'est bien parrain

Avec marraine ont continue de parler un petit peu, et après on va rejoindre tonton et Jude, et j'aime bien quand tonton est la car marraine sourie plus et elle a les yeux qui pétille. Je l'aime bien tonton Chase il est trop génial, et en plus il nous fait toujours rigoler quand sa va pas.


	6. Chapitre 04

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Aujourd'hui je vais enfin rencontrer mets fille mais pour ça je doit attendre 16 h 30, car elles sont a l'école et en attendant ont est enfermer dans l'appartement de Nathan, il veut être sur que personne ne me verra avant les filles et bien que j'adore son idée, cette attendre et une vrai torture.

Quand son téléphone sonne il me dit que c'est Brooke et bien que je vois qu'il meurt d'envie de lui dire qu'il ma enfin retrouver il ce retient de tout ses force, moi aussi j'aurai aimais qu'il lui dise et enfin la revoir.

 **Lucas :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Brooke ma beaucoup aider durant toute cette période, vraiment beaucoup  
 **Lucas :** A quel point  
 **Nathan :** Comme je travaille que a mis temps et le matin, la paye n'es pas extra alors elle m'aide pour les factures et aussi pour toute les recherche  
 **Lucas :** Tu aurai du lui dire  
 **Nathan :** Je peut lui envoyer un SMS et lui demander de venir  
 **Lucas :** Oui va y

Bien que j'aurai voulu que ce soit mets filles avant, Brooke a été super avec Nathan et elle a participer au recherche avec lui même si ce n'est que financièrement. Le message est a peine parti que Nathan reçoit une réponse qui dit qu'elle sera dans 5 minute.

Et effectivement 5 minutes plus tard ont la vois ce garer devant l'appartement, avant de sortir un tas de sac de course, qu'elle a fait pour Nathan. J'ai toujours su que Brooke Davis était une personne qui prenait soin de ses ami et la sa ce confirme.

 **Brooke en entrant :** Je t'ai apporter quelque course  
 **Nathan :** Tu n'était pas obliger  
 **Brooke :** Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim  
 **Nathan :** Merci Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais pourquoi tu ma demander de venir  
 **Nathan :** J'ai une surprise pour toi  
 **Brooke :** Tu as réussi a faire venir cette incapable de Julian, pour qu'il s'occupe enfin de son fils  
 **Nathan :** Euh non  
 **Brooke :** Ben je vois pas, a moins que ta retrouver Lucas et dans ce cas c'est le jackpot parce que Sawyer c'est disputer avec Peyton et que j'ai du aller la chercher hier soir  
 **Lucas :** Hum  
 **Brooke en reculant :** Bordel de merde tu la trouver

Je la voie plus que choqué, elle me regarde comme si elle voyait un fantôme et c'est le cas en quelque sorte, une fois qu'elle a reprit ses esprit elle me saute dans les bras et me serre très fort au point de faire craquer ses bras, et sa réaction me remplie le cœur de joie.

 **Brooke en posant ses main sur ses joue :** Tu es là  
 **Lucas :** Je suis la  
 **Brooke :** Oh bon sang comment tu ma manquer Scott  
 **Lucas en la serrant dans ses bras :** Tu ma manquer aussi Davis  
 **Nathan :** Tiens Brooke je te présente Dean un ami de Lucas  
 **Brooke en restant dans les bras de Lucas :** Enchanter, je suis Brooke  
 **Dean :** La folle dingue je sais, il ma parlé de toi  
 **Brooke :** En bien j'espère  
 **Dean :** Toujours  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe entre Peyton et Sawyer, oh c'est trop bizarre de dire Peyton et Sawyer  
 **Brooke :** Alors appel la Brooke 2  
 **Lucas :** Brooke 2  
 **Brooke :** Elle s'appelle Sawyer Brooke Scott  
 **Nathan :** Et Sara Haley Scott  
 **Lucas :** J'aurai du m'en douter, alors  
 **Brooke :** Euh Nathan ne ta rien dit  
 **Lucas :** Si tu parle du fait que Peyton voie quelqu'un, si  
 **Brooke :** Je suis désoler Scott

Brooke me raconte ce qui se passe entre elle, et quand j'apprends que ce type veut que mes filles arrête de parlé de moi, il va être déçu quand il va me voir. Nous passons un excellent moment ensemble avant de ce rendre a l'école des filles et je suis encore plus presser.

Quand les filles sortent de l'école elles saute dans les bras de Brooke, et moi je ne peut pas détacher mes yeux d'elles car elles sont encore plus magnifique que sur les photos. Brooke ce détache d'elles et elle leur dit de ce retourner et là elle me voie et je peut voir un sourire sur leur lèvre et bon sang sa fait du bien sa.

 **Sawyer et Sara en avançant :** Papa  
 **Lucas en ce baisant :** Bonjour les filles  
 **Sara :** Tu es vraiment là  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Sara en courant dans ses bras :** Papa  
 **Lucas en la serrant :** Sara  
 **Sara en pleurant :** Tu es la  
 **Lucas en tendant sa main a Sawyer :** Approche  
 **Sawyer en prenant sa main :** Papa  
 **Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras :** Oh met princesses  
 **Sawyer en pleurant :** Papa  
 **Lucas en leur frottant le dos :** Chut je suis la et je ne partirai plus jamais je vous le promet  
 **Sara :** Papa est revenu  
 **Sawyer :** Oui il est revenu  
 **Lucas en les embrassant :** Je vous aime tellement  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** Ont t'aime aussi papa

Je peut plus retenir met larmes, car pouvoir enfin tenir mes filles dans mets bras et d'un tel bonheur, et quand je lève les yeux je peut voir que Brooke non plus n'a pas pu les retenir. Les filles sont toujours dans mets bras quand Dean me fait un signe de tête pour que je regarde sur la gauche.

Quand je le fait Peyton ce trouve sous mets yeux et elle aussi est toujours aussi belle, et je peut voir qu'elle est bouleverser, elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de me lever elle ce jette sur moi.


	7. Chapitre 05

**Narratrice Peyton Scott** **.**

Je suis devant l'école de met fille, et je doit être en avance d'au moins une demi heure, mais bon tant pis. Il faut que je parle a Sawyer, je n'aime pas être fâcher et encore moins avec met propre enfants, je comprend très bien leurs réaction car a leur place j'aurai réagis de la même manière et je ne comprend pas Matt, je ne comprend même pas ce que je fait avec un type pareil. Si Lucas serait là il aurai vu tout de suite ce qui se passé, et il m'aurai protéger comme il la toujours fait.

Je pense souvent au dernière moment qu'on a passé ensemble et je m'en veut tellement car si je ne lui avais pas demander d'aller me chercher de la glace jamais il n'aurai disparu, c'est de ma faute et rien que de ma faute. J'essuie les larmes sur met joue et essaye de reprendre contenance met fille ne doivent pas me voir comme sa. Alors que je sort de ma voiture, j'ai l'impression de reconnaitre un homme, mon homme mais je m'ôte cette idée de la tête car sa ne peut pas être lui.

Quand les élève sort de l'école je vois Sawyer et Sara sauter dans les bras de Brooke, avant qu'elle ne ce retourne vers cette homme et mon cœur fait un bon monumental car ce n'es pas un rêve que je fais, c'est bien Lucas qui ce trouve la, c'est bien Lucas qui enlace nos filles. Je m'avance vers eux et je ne retiens plus met larmes qui coule sur met joue, et je me plante devant eux et quand Lucas me regarde je retrouve enfin ce regard si tendre et protecteur.

Je me lance dans ses bras et je me met a le serrer très fort comme si ma vie ne dépendez, j'aperçois Brooke qui attrape la main des filles et qui nous laisse un moment. Lucas se relève tout en me gardant dans ses bras de toute façon je ne le lâche pas j'ai trop peur qu'il disparait a nouveau si je le lâche.

 **Lucas en l'écartant de lui :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en sanglotant :** Tu es revenu  
 **Lucas en posant ses mains sur ses jour :** Oui je suis la  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Je suis en retard pour ta glace  
 **Peyton en riant a travers ses larmes :** Je suis désoler  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** J'aurai pas du te demander de la glace  
 **Lucas :** Tu ma manquer tu ne peut pas imaginer  
 **Peyton :** Tu ma manquer aussi Lucas  
 **Lucas en lui caressant les joue :** Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver  
 **Peyton en secouant la tête :** Rien  
 **Lucas :** Peyton qui ta fait sa  
 **Peyton :** Personne je me suis prit une porte de placard  
 **Lucas :** Tu croie vraiment que je vais croire ça peut-être  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'es rien, stp  
 **Lucas :** Qui a oser te faire ça  
 **Peyton :** Je ne veut pas en parlé stp

Je sais bien qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, qu'il va me questionner jusqu'à tant que je lui raconte ce qui met arriver, et que Matt va s'en prendre une ou même plusieurs. Alors que je suis toujours collé a lui, je peut voir du coin de l'œil que James et Jude son sortis et James saute sur Lucas.

 **Lucas en le serrant :** Jamie Jam  
 **James :** Parrain tu es rentré  
 **Lucas :** Oui je suis rentré, tout va aller mieux maintenant  
 **James en le regardant :** Parole de Scott  
 **Lucas :** Parole de Scott  
 **James :** D'accord  
 **Lucas en ce baisant devant Jude :** Et toi tu doit être Jude  
 **Jude :** Oui  
 **Lucas :** Tu es le portrait de maman tu le sais ça  
 **Jude :** Tonton dit toujours ça aussi  
 **Lucas :** Je suis content de te connaitre Jude  
 **Jude :** Moi aussi parrain  
 **Lucas en regardant Brooke :** Parrain  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Oui tu sais bien que tu es mon préférer des Scott  
 **Nathan faussement vexé :** Hé  
 **Brooke en riant :** Mais je t'aime quand même Nathan  
 **Sawyer en prenant la main de Lucas :** Tu va rentrer a la maison  
 **Lucas en ce baisant :** Oh princesse, ma place n'est plus a la maison  
 **Sawyer :** Oh  
 **Lucas :** Hé tu sais quoi, je vais m'acheter une grande maison comme ça toi et ta sœur pourrai venir quand vous voudrai  
 **James :** Et nous ont pourra venir  
 **Lucas :** J'y compte bien  
 **Sara en montrant Dean :** Papa c'est qui lui  
 **Lucas :** Oh pardon Dean  
 **Dean :** Non je comprend  
 **Lucas :** Je vous présente Dean un ami très cher  
 **Sara :** Bonjour  
 **Dean :** Bonjour ravie de vous rencontrer  
 **Sawyer :** Nous aussi  
 **Sara :** Tu étaie avec papa  
 **Dean :** Oui  
 **Sara :** Je suis contente qu'il n'étaie pas tout seul  
 **Lucas :** Sara  
 **Sara :** Je sais que tu nous dira pas ce qui t'ai arriver, mais je suis contente qu'il étaie avec toi

Moi aussi je suis contente qu'il n'es pas étaie seul, mais moi je veut savoir je veut tout savoir de ce qu'il lui est arriver pendant toute ses années, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Les lui demande ou il va dormir et moi aussi je veut savoir, et c'est Nathan qui répond qu'il va rester a son appartement.

Avant de tous nous séparer je vois bien a quel point c'est difficile pour Lucas de ce séparer de ses filles qu'il viens a peine de rencontrer, et c'est dur aussi pour moi de me séparer de lui, mais je vois aussi qu'il ce fait distant avec moi et c'est la que je comprend qu'il sais pour Matt, et le trouve trop calme face a ça.


	8. Chapitre 06

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Sa va faire prêt d'une semaine que je suis revenus en ville, et je passe la plus clair de mon temps avec mets filles, nous cherchons une maison qui me plaira a moi tout autant qu'au filles. Dean et Nathan vivrons avec moi, car il est pas question que Nathan continue de vivre dans cet appartement miteux, j'ai essayer a plusieurs reprise d'appeler la copine de Dean mais je tombe s'en arrêt sur sa messagerie. Quand a Haley je ne l'ai pas encore vu, d'après Nathan elle es parti sur L.A pour le boulot.

Maman non plus je ne l'ai pas encore vu, Nathan ma dit qu'elle n'étaie plus en ville depuis plus de 2 ans, et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle serai parti d'ici, mais il m'a dit que les souvenir étaie trop lourd pour qu'elle reste. Enfin bref aujourd'hui je vais la retrouver et c'est le plus important, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction qu'elle va avoir en me voyant, car bien sur Nathan ne lui a rien dit, il adore les surprise, enfin surtout en faire au autres.

Je me trouve a la boutique de Brooke, ou Nathan a donner rdv a notre mère et je peut voir qu'il a hâte qu'elle me voie, et qu'elle ce rende compte que tout ses effort on enfin payer, que toute ses recherche non pas servie a rien.

 **Karen en entrant :** Salut les jeunes  
 **Nathan :** Salut maman  
 **Karen :** Alors cet nouvelle  
 **Nathan :** Tu peut venir

Quand j'entre dans la pièce je vois ma mère devenir toute blanche en l'espace de 30 seconde, elle ce met a reculer avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras et je peut très bien entendre qu'elle est entrain de pleurer.

 **Lucas en la serrant :** Maman  
 **Karen :** Qu'est ce que tu as pu me manquer  
 **Lucas :** Tu ma manquer aussi  
 **Karen en regardant Nathan :** Merci de ne pas avoir lâcher  
 **Nathan :** Je t'avais dit que je ne l'aurai jamais fait  
 **Karen en prenant le visage de Lucas dans ses mains :** Tu est revenus  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Oui maman je suis là  
 **Karen :** Tu as vu tes deux petites merveille  
 **Lucas :** Oui elles son parfaite  
 **Karen en le reprenant dans ses bras :** Ne la laisse pas avec lui

Je sais qu'elle est entrain de parlé du nouveau copain de Peyton, et je sais très bien ce qui se passe avec lui. Peyton ne veut pas me parlé de ce qui lui arrive et si elle croie que je vais le laisser faire c'est qu'elle ne me connait plus.

En fin d'après-midi je me rend chez Peyton pour prendre mets filles et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce sale type soit là, car j'ai deux mot a lui dire a cette espère de pourri. Je vais le mettre en garde qu'on ne lève pas la main sur Peyton et s'il ne comprend pas je me chargerez de son cas.

 **Sara en ouvrant :** Papa  
 **Lucas en ce baisant :** Hé bonjour princesse, vous êtes prête  
 **Sawyer :** Oui ont l'ai  
 **Sara :** Au revoir maman  
 **Peyton** : Au revoir chéris  
 **Lucas :** Et si vous alliez m'attendre dans la voiture  
 **Sawyer et Sara :** D'accord

J'attend que les filles soit bien dans la voiture avant de me retourner ver Peyton, et bien qu'elle a mis du maquillage je peut voir un bleue sous son œil et sa m'insupporte toujours autant.

 **Lucas :** Il est là  
 **Peyton :** Lucas non stp  
 **Matt en criant :** Peyton !

J'écarte Peyton du passage et j'entre dans la maison, et cet abruti et allongé dans le canapé et quand il me voie il ce lève, avec l'intention de me faire peur, s'il croie une seul seconde qu'il peut me faire peur il va tomber de haut celui la.

 **Lucas :** Comme ça c'est toi Matt  
 **Matt :** Qu'est ce que tu me veut  
 **Lucas :** Si j'apprends que tu lève encore la main sur elle, je te démolie  
 **Matt :** Je fait ce que je veut  
 **Lucas en le collant au mur :** Je te préviens que si je revois un seul bleu sur elle tu es un homme mort  
 **Matt en ce débattant :** Lâche moi  
 **Lucas :** Touche là encore une seul fois et sa sera la dernière fois tu ma bien comprit  
 **Matt :** Je vois que ses petite peste on parlé  
 **Lucas :** J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu n'a jamais lever la main sur met filles  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en le lâchant :** Lève encore la main sur elle et je te broie tes deux bras  
 **Matt en ce relevant :** Tu es malade  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Si j'apprends qu'il lève la main sur met filles je lui fait la peau  
 **Peyton :** Il ne la jamais fait  
 **Lucas :** S'il recommence sur toi je lui broie les os

Je les regarde tout les deux avant de sortir et d'aller rejoindre met fille dans la voiture, et je vais faire comme si tout aller bien alors que je suis en rogne comme jamais, je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle puisse le laisser lui faire de tel chose, ou est passé ma Peyton bon sang.

Nous somme entrain de visité une nouvelle maison et au vu du regard des filles je comprends qu'elles adore cette maison, et surtout la piscine qui ce trouve sur la terrasse, et les voir sourire de cette façon vaut tout l'or du monde.

 **Lucas :** Alors les filles  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** Oui celle ci  
 **Lucas :** Il y a combien de chambre dans cette maison  
 **Agent :** 6 monsieur  
 **Lucas :** 6, c'est parfait je la prend  
 **Agent :** Je vous donne les clefs et il me faut quelque signature  
 **Lucas en signant :** Voilà, et voici le chèque  
 **Agent :** Merci Mr Scott et bienvenu chez vous  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Agent :** Au revoir  
 **Lucas au fille :** Nous voilà chez nous les filles  
 **Sawyer :** C'est notre maison  
 **Lucas :** Oui, et si on allait voir pour vos chambre  
 **Sara :** On veut dormir dans la même chambre  
 **Lucas :** Pas de problème

Avec les filles ont monte a l'étage afin de voir les chambres, et elles trouve vite la leurs. C'est une grande chambre avec des couleur neutre. Je croie que maintenant ils nous reste juste a la faire dans leur gout et sa ne va pas coton de tout faire. Je vais avoir besoin de super Brooke pour sa.

Après avoir envoyer l'adresse a met amis, ils arrivent et ils n'en revienne pas de la maison, et Brooke ce propose pour la chambre des filles et heureusement qu'elle est la car moi et la décoration ce n'es pas ça mais pas du tout.


	9. Chapitre 07

**Narratrice Peyton Scott** **.**

Depuis le retour de Lucas plusieurs mois son passé, et nos filles son super heureuse d'avoir leur papa. Depuis la dernière fois que Lucas a menacé Matt, il ne ma pas retoucher une seul fois que ce soit les coups ou autre. Avec Brooke et Haley ont ce reparle comme avant et ont traîne ensemble comme on le faisait si souvent, et je doit bien l'avouer sa m'avais vraiment manquer.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elles devrait arriver d'une minute a l'autre. Je suis a la cuisine je prépare le café qu'ont va prendre ensemble, quand j'entends Matt entré dans la maison et ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'il est saoul.

 **Matt :** Tu es ou espèce de trainer  
 **Peyton terrifier :** ...  
 **Matt en entrant dans la cuisine :** Tu peut pas répondre quand je te parle  
 **Peyton en reculant :** Matt  
 **Matt en l'attrapant par le bras :** Espèce de sale traîner je sais ce que tu as fait  
 **Peyton :** Je vois pas de quoi tu parle  
 **Matt :** Je te parle de ton abrutis de marie  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Matt :** Je vais te le faire payer  
 **Peyton :** Matt tu me fait mal  
 **Matt en la giflant :** J'espère pour toi qu'il a signer les papiers  
 **Peyton en posant sa main sur sa joue :** Matt  
 **Matt :** Tu ne lui as pas donner  
 **Peyton :** Stp je suis désoler

Je finis a peine ma phrase qu'il ce remet a me frapper mais pas juste des petite claque non la il y va avec ses poings, j'essaye de me protéger du mieux que je le peut. Une fois que je suis a terre et en sang, il s'éloigne de moi et quitte la maison. Quand a moi je ne peut pas bouger, ses coups mon cloué parterre et je sens que je commence a perdre conscience, j'appelle Lucas avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand j'ouvre a nouveau les yeux je me trouve dans une chambre et en voyant les mur je sais que je suis a l'hôpital, je suis brancher a une machine qui ne cesse de biper, je pose ma main sur mon visage et la douleur reviens tout a coup.

J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu ce passé après le départ de Matt, mais je me souviens seulement d'avoir appeler Lucas et que mets yeux ce son refermer. Ses les filles qui ont du me trouver, et je parie qu'elles ont du prévenir Lucas et je ne veut pas qu'il face quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie.

 **Brooke en entrant :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Salut  
 **Haley :** Oh bon sang tu es réveiller  
 **Peyton :** Com... Combien  
 **Haley :** 2 semaines, tu nous a foutu une de ses trouilles

Deux semaines que je suis a l'hôpital, alors que j'ai l'impression que les coups venait seulement d'être donner. J'ai peur de leurs demander ce qu'elles ont fait quand elles mon trouver et quand je vois qu'elles me prenne la main en me fessant un triste sourire, je prend peur de ce qui a pu ce passer.

Je suis terrifier de leur demander ce que Lucas a fait, je ne veut pas qu'il ai fait une bêtise a cause de moi, je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose a cause de moi.

 **Peyton :** Lu... Lucas  
 **Haley :** Il devrai arriver  
 **Brooke :** Il est parti ramener les filles chez Karen  
 **Peyton :** Il... N'a... Rien fait  
 **Brooke :** A propos de Matt  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Haley :** Ce qu'il avait dit qu'il aurai fait

J'ai de plus en plus peur de ce qu'il a bien pu faire, je n'ai pas peur pour Matt mais uniquement pour lui, je ne sais pas si je pourrait vivre avec le fait qu'il a des problème a cause de moi.

Je me sens tellement fatiguer, met yeux papillonne et je peut entendre les fille me dire de me reposer et qu'elles seront la a mon réveille, alors je renonce et je m'endors et je suis hanté par les coups de Matt.


	10. Chapitre 08

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Je viens de déposer les filles a l'école, quand j'entre dans la maison je peut voir Dean au téléphone avec Rachel et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il avais quand même téléphoner, j'espère que sa s'arrangera pour tout les deux.

Je lui passe devant en lui souriant qu'il me rend et je vais a la cuisine retrouver mon frère et pour lui aussi j'espère que sa va s'arranger avec Haley car je sais qu'il l'aime plus que tout et que d'être séparer d'eux lui fait un mal de chien.

 **Lucas :** Salut  
 **Nathan :** Ah salut  
 **Lucas :** Je vois que ta femme ne quitte pas tes pensé  
 **Nathan en souriant :** Tout comme la tienne  
 **Lucas :** Oh on ne va pas parlé de Peyton  
 **Nathan :** Sa te rend toujours dingue pas vrai  
 **Lucas :** Ta pas idée  
 **Nathan :** On peut ce faire un basket tout a l'heure non  
 **Lucas :** Oh je suis rouiller mais pourquoi pas  
 **Nathan en regardant Dean :** Tu croie que sa va s'arranger  
 **Lucas :** Je l'espère, il n'a pas cesser de me parlé d'elle alors je l'espère vraiment  
 **Nathan en regardant son téléphone :** Oh  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Nathan :** C'est Haley  
 **Lucas :** Ben répond

Je le vois hésiter avec de soufflet un bon coups et de répondre, il ne dit pas un seul mot mais l'expression de son visage ce décompose a chaque seconde qui s'écoule et sa me fait peur d'avance.

 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Nathan :** C'est Peyton  
 **Lucas :** Ben quoi  
 **Nathan :** Faut qu'ont aille chez elle  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait  
 **Nathan :** Elle est sol et en sang  
 **Lucas en partant a toute vitesse :** Oh bon sang

Je ne me préoccupe même pas des crie de Nathan et Dean et je file en vitesse jusque chez Peyton, et des image affreuse me passe dans la tête. Quand j'arrive enfin devant la maison je ne prend même pas le peine de me garer et je saute de la voiture.

 **Lucas en entrant :** Peyton !  
 **Braley :** Ici Lucas

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, Peyton et au sol dans une marre de sang et son sang continue de couler, je me précipite vers elle et je pose sa tête sur met jambe en priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte, car je n'ai pas traverser tout sa pour la perdre comme ça.

 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Lucas...  
 **Lucas en lui caressant les cheveux :** Je suis là accroche toi, l'ambulance arrive  
 **Peyton en délirant :** Tu es revenu  
 **Lucas :** Oui je suis là  
 **Peyton** : Je suis désoler d'avoir voulu de la glace  
 **Lucas en posant son front sur sa tête :** Chut tout va bien  
 **Peyton en toussant :** Bébé  
 **Lucas :** Accroche toi ne me laisse pas tomber stp, pas après tout ça  
 **Peyton :** Je t'aime...  
 **Lucas** : Peyton hé reste avec moi, garde les yeux ouvert  
 **Peyton :** Lu...  
 **Lucas :** Non ne ferme pas les yeux je t'en prit

Je continue de lui parlé pour qu'elle garde les yeux ouvert mais c'est de plus en plus difficile et je la voie essayer de lutter, quand les ambulancier entre il l'a prenne en charge mais moi je ne peut pas la quitter des yeux sa me fait trop peur.

Quand nous arrivons a l'hôpital, je suis couvert de sang j'en ai autant sur les mains que sur mon pantalon. Je suis en rogne comme Matt, si je le chope il va passé un très mauvais quart d'heure c'est moi qui vous le dit. Alors que je suis dans la salle d'attente une infirmière me pose des question pour remplir des papier, comme si j'avais la tête a sa.

 **Infirmière :** Son nom et prénom  
 **Lucas :** Peyton Scott  
 **Infirmière :** A t-elle des allergie  
 **Lucas :** Non aucune  
 **Infirmière :** Groupe sanguin  
 **Lucas :** A+  
 **Infirmière** : A t-elle déjà été opérer  
 **Lucas :** Oui, on lui a retirer une balle dans la jambe, et elle a eu l'appendicite  
 **Infirmière :** Sa sera tout pour le moment  
 **Lucas :** Comment va t-elle  
 **Infirmière :** Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle Mr Scott

L'Infirmière repart faire son boulot, quand a moi je met ma tête dans met main et je me mais a prier pour qu'elle s'en sorte, car je me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir laisser avec lui. Pourquoi je l'ai pas emmener loin de la, pourquoi je l'ai pas fait venir a la maison, elle serait en sécurité si je l'avais fait.


	11. Chapitre 09

**Narrateur Extérieur** **.**

Lucas ce trouve dans la chambre d'hôpital et il sais qu'elle c'est réveiller tout a l'heure enfin c'est ce que les filles lui ont dit mais il ne peu pas s'empêcher de ce faire un sang d'encre il ne sera rassurer seulement quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

 **Lucas :** Peyton stp

Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette chambre il ne cesse de répéter ses mots, il ne supportera pas de la perdre de cette façon, il ne peut pas avoir endurer tout ça pour la perdre maintenant a cause d'un abrutis tel que Matt.

 **Peyton :** Lu...  
 **Lucas en levant les yeux :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Sa... Salut  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant sur le front :** Salut, tu ma fait tellement peur si tu savais  
 **Peyton :** Désoler  
 **Lucas en lui caressant les cheveux :** Tu es la c'est tout ce qui compte  
 **Peyton :** Les filles  
 **Lucas :** Elles vont bien malgré tout  
 **Peyton en lui serrant la main :** J'ai eu peur  
 **Lucas :** J'ai également eu peur  
 **Peyton :** Il es ou  
 **Lucas :** J'en sais rien a vrai dire, et je n'ai pas chercher après lui je n'ai pas eu le temps  
 **Peyton :** J'ai peur qu'il revienne  
 **Lucas :** Je le laisserai plus jamais lever la main sur toi  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Je laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal  
 **Peyton :** Tout a tellement changer pour ton retour  
 **Lucas :** Je savais que des choses serait différente mais pas a ce point  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Lucas :** Je ne m'attendait pas a voir mon frère aussi mal, qu'il serai séparer de Haley, que Brooke soit obliger de s'occuper seul de Jude car Julian ne donne aucun signe de vie, et surtout toi vivre tout sa  
 **Peyton :** Je te demande pardon  
 **Lucas :** Hé je me douter que tu aurai refait ta vie et pas une seul fois je t'en ai voulu d'accord, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi c'est le meilleur. Quand ont a été libérer je me suis promis de rentrer aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir enfin voir mes filles en vrai et m'assurer que tu aller bien c'est tout ce que je désirer

Lucas lui raconte un peu ce qui c'est passé en évitant les moment les plus difficile qu'il a vécu, Peyton l'écoute attentivement, de l'entendre lui parlé de cette façon lui fait un bien fou elle ce croirait revenu dans le passé.

 **Peyton en posant sa main sur une marque :** C'est quoi sa  
 **Lucas :** Oh rien d'important  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en écartant son t-shirt :** C'est ce qu'ils mon fait quand je suis arriver, c'était un numéro  
 **Peyton :** Numéro  
 **Lucas :** 22  
 **Peyton :** 22  
 **Lucas :** J'étaie le vingt-deuxième homme qu'il kidnapper  
 **Peyton :** Pardon  
 **Lucas :** Ils s'en son prit a beaucoup de monde, et si je voulait survivre je devais juste obéir, mais c'est finis tout ça je suis là maintenant  
 **Peyton :** Est-ce que tu pourra me pardonner  
 **Lucas :** Te pardonner quoi  
 **Peyton :** T'avoir envoyer me chercher de la glace et Matt  
 **Lucas :** Hé ce n'est pas ta faute autant pour l'un que pour l'autre d'accord  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** La police et a sa recherche, j'ai appeler une avocate et elle va lui faire payer tout ce qu'il ta fait, mais tu va devoir porter plainte  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Il faut que tu le face, pour qu'il ne face plus de mal a personne et surtout pas a toi  
 **Peyton :** Tu sera là, avec moi  
 **Lucas :** Oui je te le promet  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas en lui caressant la joue :** Je suis là maintenant et je vais m'occuper de toi  
 **Peyton :** Comme avant  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Oui comme avant

Lucas sais très bien que sa ne sera pas comme avant car si c'était vraiment le cas il serai déjà entrain de l'embrasser comme il rêve de le faire depuis presque 7 ans. Alors qu'ils sont tout les deux entrain de ce dévorer des yeux, leurs ami font leur entré et surtout leur fille qui saute sur le lit pour serrer Peyton dans leur bras.

 **Sara :** Maman  
 **Peyton :** Je vais bien chéris  
 **Sawyer :** Faut plus qu'il revienne  
 **Peyton :** Il ne viendra plus  
 **Sawyer :** Papa  
 **Lucas :** Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne faire du mal a maman, je vous le promet  
 **Sara et Sawyer en serrant Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Peyton en les embrassant :** Je vous aime très fort les filles  
 **Sara :** On t'aime aussi maman  
 **Sawyer en prenant la main de Lucas :** Viens faire un câlin avec nous  
 **Lucas en les serrant tout les trois :** Tout ira bien maintenant  
 **Sara :** Promis  
 **Lucas :** Je te le promet princesse

Pendant leur tendre câlin le reste de la bande est rester a l'écart et Brooke n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes une fois de plus, depuis quelqu'un de temps elle ne maitrise plus ses émotions comme lorsqu'elle est tomber enceinte de Jude, elle ce fige sur place en ce disant sa.

 **Brooke en posant sa main sur sa bouche :** Oh bon sang  
 **Haley :** Brooke qu'est ce qui t'arrive  
 **Brooke en prenant la main de Chase :** Suis moi  
 **Chase :** Brooke qu'est ce qui as  
 **Brooke en sortant :** Viens  
 **Nathan :** Qu'est ce qui viens de ce passé  
 **Peyton :** Je croie que Brooke viens de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ses temps si  
 **Haley :** Attend tu croie que...  
 **Peyton :** Tu te souviens ce qui c'est passé avec Jude  
 **Haley :** Ah oui c'est vrai  
 **Nathan :** Traduction  
 **Lucas :** Elles fessait quoi tout les trois quand elle était enceinte  
 **Nathan :** Pleurer, crier, avait envie de tout et de rien, oh  
 **Lucas :** Ta trouver je croie  
 **Nathan :** Brooke est enceinte  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Nathan :** Chase va être ravie  
 **Lucas :** Je croie aussi  
 **Peyton :** Quoi vous le savais  
 **Lucas en regardant Naley :** Il y a des regard qui ne trompe pas tu sais  
 **Nathan en baisant les yeux :** Lucas !  
 **Lucas :** Quoi je n'ai rien dit moi  
 **Nathan :** Je sais a quoi tu pense  
 **Lucas :** A la mème chose que toi

Lucas et Nathan ce regarde en souriant car tout les deux savent très bien a quoi l'autre pense, Nathan voudrai pouvoir enfin retrouver Haley mais il ne sais pas vraiment comment, il a l'impression qu'un fossé les sépare maintenant.

Lucas quand lui il ne désire rien d'autre que de retrouve sa Peyton, mais il sais qu'il va devoir être patient surtout avec ce que Peyton viens de vivre, mais il est prêt a l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Narratrice Brooke Davis** **.**

Avec Chase on viens de quitter la chambre de Peyton, et je suis terrifier a l'idée d'être enceinte enfin pas vraiment ce qui me fait peur c'est la réaction de Chase, je sais qu'il veut des enfants mais j'ai peur qu'il me face le même coup que Julian et je ne sais pas si je pourrait encaisser sa une nouvelle fois.

Je chope un test de grossesse et je file dans les toilette pendant que Chase m'attend a l'extérieur et met main tremble tellement j'ai peur de la réponse. A peine 5 minute après j'ai le résultat sous les yeux, et je me douter qu'il allait être positif, mais sa me fou la trouille, je sort des toilette et je t'en le test a Chase.

 **Chase :** Tu... Tu  
 **Brooke :** Oui  
 **Chase :** Oh  
 **Brooke :** Oui  
 **Chase :** C'est une bonne nouvelle, ah moins que..  
 **Brooke :** J'ai toujours voulu un autre enfant et je sais que toi aussi  
 **Chase :** Qu'est ce qui te fait peur alors  
 **Brooke :** Ce qui met déjà arriver  
 **Chase en posant sa main sur sa joue :** Hé si par malheur sa ne marche pas pour nous, je serai toujours la pour le bébé et même pour Jude, je ne l'ai laisserai jamais tomber  
 **Brooke :** Tu me le promet  
 **Chase :** Je te le promet  
 **Brooke :** Jude c'est beaucoup attacher a toi et je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup  
 **Chase :** Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, je le laisserai jamais tomber Brooke  
 **Brooke en souriant faiblement :** D'accord  
 **Chase :** On va avoir un bébé  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Oui on va avoir un bébé  
 **Chase :** Je t'aime tu le sais sa  
 **Brooke :** Je t'aime aussi  
 **Chase :** Maintenant il serai temps que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble  
 **Brooke :** Je croie qu'ils le savent déjà  
 **Chase :** Tu leur a dit  
 **Brooke :** Non mais quand je suis heureuse et amoureuse sa ce voie tout de suite, puis tu es toujours avec moi  
 **Chase :** Sa c'est parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur  
 **Brooke :** Je t'aime comme c'est pas permis, comme je n'ai jamais aimais et je croyais pas qu'on pouvais aimais aussi fort

Je passe met bras autour de son coup et je l'embrasse comme jamais, de savoir qu'on va être parent me rend plus heureuse que ce que j'aurai cru. Après un moment passé tout les deux ont repart pour la chambre de Peyton, mais a leur regard je comprend qu'ils savent déjà tout, et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire.

 **Lucas :** Félicitation  
 **Brase :** Merci  
 **Brooke :** Sa ce voyais tant que sa  
 **Lucas :** Franchement oui, car sa ce voie quand tu es heureuse sa c'est toujours vu  
 **Brooke :** Merci Scott  
 **Lucas :** Je t'en prit  
 **Nathan en la serrant dans ses bras :** Félicitation ma belle  
 **Brooke :** Merci  
 **Sara :** Une cousine, hein tata pas un cousin j'en ai déjà deux  
 **Sawyer en allant sur les genou de Lucas :** Oui une cousine marraine stp  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi ma puce  
 **Lucas en posant sa tête sur celle de Sawyer :** Pourquoi tu n'aime pas tes cousin  
 **Sawyer en souriant :** Si je les adores, mais une fille sa serai bien  
 **Sara :** Après sa sera a tonton et marraine de nous faire une cousine  
 **Sawyer en tendant sa main :** Bien dit  
 **Sara en tapant dedans :** Oui je sais

Quand je me tourne vers vers Nathan et Haley je peut voir qu'ils son mal alaise tout les deux et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire car elles son forte pour faire ce genre de chose et vu leur sourire je voie bien qu'elle son ravie de leur effet.

Une demie plus tard on est tous encore entrain de discuter quand une infirmière nous dit que les visites son terminé et je vois déjà la panique dans les yeux de Peyton mais je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Lucas me demande de garder les filles car il reste avec elle.

 **Nathan :** J'aurai très bien pu les garder  
 **Lucas :** Je croie que tu as quelque chose a faire ce soir, et Dean sera encore au téléphone ce soir  
 **Nathan :** Ben je n'avais rien de prévus ce soir  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Je croie que si  
 **Sara :** Jamie sera avec nous  
 **Nathan :** Pourquoi  
 **Sara :** Ben quand moi et Sawyer ont va chez tata Jamie viens toujours  
 **Nathan :** Je vois  
 **Sara :** Stp tu veut bien  
 **Nathan :** Si marraine veut oui  
 **Sara :** Marraine stp, stp dit oui  
 **Haley :** Comment tu veut que je te dise non quand tu fait sa  
 **Sara :** Merci  
 **Sawyer en ce collant a Lucas :** Tu va rester avec maman toute la nuit  
 **Lucas :** Oui pourquoi  
 **Sawyer en levant les épaule :** Comme ça  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant sur la tête :** Tu pourra m'appeler avant d'aller au lit, d'accord  
 **Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Lucas a Sara :** Approche  
 **Sara en les rejoignant :** Papa  
 **Lucas :** Tout ira bien d'accord  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Je vous aime très fort mes princesses  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** Ont t'aime aussi  
 **Sara :** Tu va protéger maman hein  
 **Lucas :** Oui je te le promet  
 **Sara :** D'accord  
 **Brooke :** Prête les fille  
 **Sara en fessant un câlin a Peyton :** A demain maman, je t'aime  
 **Peyton en l'embrassant :** Je t'aime aussi chéris  
 **Sawyer en fessant un bisous :** A demain  
 **Peyton :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer a Brooke :** On y va marraine  
 **Brooke :** Ma puce  
 **Peyton en souriant faiblement :** C'est rien Brooke t'inquiète pas va y  
 **Sawyer :** On t'appelle tout a l'heure papa  
 **Lucas :** Pas de problème

Je vois bien que la réaction de Sawyer la blesse plus que ce qu'elle fait voir, et Sawyer sais qu'elle a fait de la peine a sa mère car tout le long du chemin elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Arriver a la maison, les enfants vont s'amuser pendant que je prépare de le diner, mais Sawyer viens me rejoindre a la cuisine.

 **Sawyer :** J'ai été méchante pas vrai  
 **Brooke :** C'est ce que tu pense  
 **Sawyer en baisant les yeux :** J'ai vu que je lui avais fait de la peine a maman  
 **Brooke :** Et si tu me disait pourquoi  
 **Sawyer :** Elle me défendez jamais quand Matt été a la maison  
 **Brooke :** Est ce que Matt ta déjà fait du mal  
 **Sawyer :** Non  
 **Brooke :** Sawyer je ne rigole pas répond moi  
 **Sawyer :** Non il ne ma rien fait  
 **Brooke :** Promet le moi, promet moi qu'il ne ta jamais fait de mal  
 **Sawyer :** Marraine  
 **Brooke :** Sawyer je suis sérieuse  
 **Sawyer :** Il ma attraper par le poignet une fois et j'ai eu un bleu  
 **Brooke :** Quand tu mettais ton gros pull  
 **Sawyer :** Oui  
 **Brooke :** Il va me payer sa celui la et attend que ton père apprend sa  
 **Sawyer :** Lui dit rien stp  
 **Brooke :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer :** Stp je veut pas qu'il face quelque chose qu'il regrettera  
 **Brooke :** Pourquoi tu n'a jamais rien dit  
 **Sawyer :** Maman m'a pas cru alors

J'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle me dit la, si j'avais su sa je lui aurai mis mon poing dans la figure a cette espèce de pourriture. Et je sais qu'elle a raison, si Lucas viens a savoir sa il risque de lui faire la peau pour avoir osez levers la main sur sa fille, déjà qu'il est en rogne de ce qui est arriver a Peyton.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Narratrice Peyton Scott** **.**

Lucas ce trouve toujours avec moi mais depuis quelque minute déjà il est plonger dans ses penser et moi je me demande si ma fille va pouvoir me pardonner d'avoir laisser Matt entrer dans notre vie et faire de notre vie un enfer. Lucas m'a dit qu'il n'avais rien a me pardonner mais je sais qu'il est complétement dingue a m'imaginer avec Matt.

 **Lucas :** Pourquoi Sawyer t'en veut  
 **Peyton :** A cause de Matt je suppose  
 **Lucas :** Ce n'es pas de ta faute  
 **Peyton :** Si je ne l'avais pas emmener a la maison  
 **Lucas :** Il ne la jamais toucher pas vrai  
 **Peyton :** Non !  
 **Lucas :** D'accord

Oh mon dieu, une fois elle ma dit que Matt lui avait fait mal et je n'ai pas voulu la croire et c'est a partir de ce moment qu'elle ne ma plus jamais rien confier, et qu'elle m'en a voulu. A cette époque Matt n'était pas violent, alors quand elle ma dit sa je ne l'ai pas cru, oh seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

 **Lucas :** Hé qu'es ce qui as  
 **Peyton :** Oh mon dieu Lucas qu'est ce que j'ai fait  
 **Lucas en s'asseyant a cote d'elle :** Dit moi Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Une fois elle ma dit qu'il lui avais fait mal, mais a cette époque il n'était pas violent et j'ai cru qu'elle avait dit sa car elle le voulait pas a la maison  
 **Lucas :** Est ce que tu es entrain de me dire que ce sale type a frapper notre fille  
 **Peyton :** Oh mon dieu je suis une mauvaise mère  
 **Lucas en ce calmant :** Hé tu viens de dire toi même qu'il n'était pas violent a cette époque  
 **Peyton :** J'ai pas cru ma propre fille et depuis ce jour elle ne me confie plus rien, j'ai mis une barrière entre nous  
 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en pleurant :** Je n'ai pas cru ma propre fille Lucas, elle me pardonnera jamais ça  
 **Lucas en lui essuyant ses larme :** Hé regarde moi  
 **Peyton :** Lu... Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Je vais prendre soin de toi a partir d'aujourd'hui et de nos filles, il ne vous arrivera plus jamais rien je t'en fait la promesse  
 **Peyton :** Je suis une mauvaise mère  
 **Lucas :** Non tu es tout le contraire, et je t'interdit de douter de ça, ne le laisse pas gagner  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Je sais comment fonction un type dans son genre, tu n'a pas juste été maltraiter physiquement mais aussi mentalement et je le comprend mieux que personne, je sais comment font des personne dans son genre pour nous convaincre mais ne le laisse pas avoir le contrôle sur ton esprit autrement il aura gagné  
 **Peyton :** Je te demande pardon  
 **Lucas :** Quoi pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Je me plaint alors que je ne sais même pas ce que toi tu as du vivre  
 **Lucas :** Ce n'es pas important  
 **Peyton :** Sa l'ai pour moi  
 **Lucas :** Peyton

Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas me parler de sa, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a vécu, sa me hante chaque jour depuis le jour de sa disparition, je veut qu'il me confie ce qu'il a vécu.

 **Peyton :** Stp  
 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi tu ne veut pas me parler  
 **Lucas :** Parce que ce n'es pas beau a entendre  
 **Peyton :** Stp j'ai besoin de savoir  
 **Lucas :** Des combat  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Lucas :** C'est type kidnapper des hommes depuis un bout de temps, pour des combat clandestin  
 **Peyton :** Oh  
 **Lucas :** Quand il mon kidnapper pour que je combatte des autre homme pour qu'il puisse ce remplir les poche, j'ai refuser et j'ai tenus un moment jusqu'au jour ou ils on trouver mon point faible  
 **Peyton :** Ton point faible  
 **Lucas :** Toi et les filles, comme je ne le voulait toujours pas ils mon donner une photo de toi avec une croix rouge sur ton gros ventre, pour me faire comprendre que si je n'obeisé pas ils s'en prendrais a vous trois. Alors je n'ai plus eu le choix, j'ai du me battre avec tout ses homme qui avait été enlever aussi et qui essayer de survivre. Puis un jour ils mon donner une photo de nos filles et c'est sa qui ma permis de me battre tout ce temps. Et quand le FBI a fait une descente la ou on ce trouver ont sais dit enfin on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous, mais dans la panique je me suis pris une balle dans le ventre c'est pour sa que je n'ai pas pu rentré avant  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désoler  
 **Lucas :** Je vais bien aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours des cauchemars et il m'arrive de ne pas arriver a dormir mais je vais bien aujourd'hui car je suis la devant toi et que j'ai pu enfin rencontrer met magnifique petite filles  
 **Peyton :** J'aurai du t'attendre  
 **Lucas :** Hé j'ai disparu pendant 7 longue année alors c'est normal que tu es voulu retrouver du bonheur  
 **Peyton :** Tu pourra me pardonner un jour  
 **Lucas :** Je n'ai rien a te pardonner  
 **Peyton :** Tu ma tellement manquer Lucas  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Tu ma manquer aussi tu n'imagine pas a quel point  
 **Peyton :** Est-ce que...  
 **Lucas :** Oui je lui parlerai quand elle m'appellera  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** J'ai pas besoin de te demander tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire  
 **Lucas :** Sa c'est parce que je te connait et que tu n'a pas changer

Je me cale bien dans mon oreiller et je le fait s'allonger a coté de moi, et je viens me mettre sur son torse et entendre son cœur battre et la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai entendu. Lucas passe sa main dans met cheveux et je commence a papillonner des yeux quand le téléphone de Lucas ce met a sonner.

 **Lucas :** Sa doit être les filles  
 **Peyton :** Oui je sais  
 **Lucas :** Bonsoir princesse  
 **Sawyer :** Bonsoir papa  
 **Lucas :** Oh c'est quoi cette petite voix  
 **Sawyer :** Papa, j'ai été méchante avec maman  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi tu croie sa  
 **Sawyer :** Depuis quelque temps avec maman on fait que ce disputer  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi ça  
 **Sawyer :** Parce que Matt été méchant et maman ma pas cru alors j'ai cru que...  
 **Lucas :** Qu'elle l'aimais plus que toi  
 **Sawyer :** Oui  
 **Lucas :** Princesse, maman t'aime de tout son cœur  
 **Sawyer :** Tu croie  
 **Lucas :** Toi et ta sœur vous êtes ce qu'elle a de plus précieux  
 **Sawyer :** Pourquoi elle ma pas cru alors  
 **Lucas :** Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire une chose pareille, mais maman ne l'aurai pas laisser vous faire du mal  
 **Sawyer :** Mais c'est a elle qu'il a fait du mal  
 **Lucas :** Je sais princesse

J'écoule Lucas parler avec Sawyer et je me sens de plus en plus mal, quand je comprend qu'elle lui raconte tout. Lucas a beau dire que je suis une bonne mère, quand je me souviens de toute les fois ou elle m'a dit qu'il était méchant.

 **Lucas :** Tiens  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Elle veut te parlé  
 **Sawyer avec la voix tremblante** : Maman  
 **Peyton :** Chéris  
 **Sawyer :** Pardon maman, je suis désoler  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** Non ce n'es pas a toi de t'excuser chéris mais a moi  
 **Sawyer en pleurant :** Tu m'aime toujours hein maman  
 **Peyton :** Oh chéris je t'aime plus que tout au monde  
 **Sawyer :** Je t'aime aussi maman  
 **Peyton en pleurant :** Toi et Sara vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux, et je te promet de tout faire pour me faire pardonner  
 **Sawyer :** Je veut juste retrouver ma maman, d'avant Matt  
 **Peyton :** Je te le promet chéris  
 **Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Peyton :** Tu devrait aller faire dodo maintenant  
 **Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Leyton :** Embrasse Sara pour nous  
 **Sawyer :** Promis  
 **Leyton :** Ont t'aime très très fort  
 **Sawyer :** On vous aime très fort aussi

Je raccroche et je rend le téléphone a Lucas tout en essuyant mes larmes que je n'ai pas pu retenir, sa ma fait mal au cœur que ma petite fille a cru que je ne l'aimais plus, si je l'avais écouter des le début rien ne serait jamais arriver, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'elle m'avais dit ça a cause de son père.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Narrateur Nathan Scott** **.**

Je suis dans ma voiture depuis plus de 15 minutes maintenant, a essayer de sortir et d'aller voir Haley. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui dire, depuis presque 1 an ont ne fait que ce disputer a cause de met rechercher. Je sais bien que je n'aurai pas du me consacrer uniquement a sa et m'occuper un peu plus d'elle, mais mon frère avait disparu et je ne pouvais pas rester comme sa.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de sortir de ma voiture et de m'avancer vers la porte mais je reste figer devant cette porte et je la dévisage comme si elle m'avais fait quelque chose cette porte. Aller Nathan bouge toi bon sang ! Je ne me rend même pas compte que je suis entrain de sonner, quand je m'en rend compte il est trop tard Haley ce trouve devant moi.

 **Nathan :** Sa... Salut  
 **Haley :** Nathan, je me demander quand tu aller sortir de ta voiture  
 **Nathan :** Désoler  
 **Haley :** Entre  
 **Nathan :** Merci

Bon aller Nathan, il s'agit de Haley ta femme bouge toi le cul si tu veut la récupérait et arrête de bégayer comme un manchot, bordel j'ai l'impression d'être a notre premier rencard j'ai l'air d'un débile profond.

 **Haley :** Je ne te savais timide Scott  
 **Nathan :** Moi timide, pouf pas du tout  
 **Haley en ce retenant de rire :** Pourtant je t'avais jamais vu bégayer avant  
 **Nathan :** Ben c'est... Que euh...  
 **Haley en riant :** Nathan détend toi  
 **Nathan :** Je savais pas si tu aurai voulu me voir  
 **Haley :** Tu reste mon marie non  
 **Nathan :** Oui  
 **Haley :** Je sais que c'est moi qui ta fichu a porte, et j'avoue que j'avais perdu espoir de retrouver Lucas mais pas toi et ton acharnement ma fait peur, peur de savoir combien de temps tu ferait passer ses recherche avant moi  
 **Nathan :** Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de chose de coté pour met recherche et je suis désoler mais je devait le retrouver, j'aurai eu le même acharnement si sa avait été toi  
 **Haley :** Je sais Nathan, mais c'est difficile de voir comment tes recherche ton couper de nous  
 **Nathan :** Je sais, et je ne m'attend pas a ce que tu me pardonne tout comme ça, mais je t'aime et sa tu ne peut pas en douter  
 **Haley :** Je n'ai jamais douter de ton amour Nathan ni pour moi ni pour notre famille

On continue de discuter et je doit bien l'avouer sa m'avais manquer de parlé avec elle, je sais bien que les chose ne vont pas s'arranger d'un seul coup mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voix, mais j'espère que sa ne mettra pas des mois a s'arranger.

 **Nathan :** Je vais y aller il commence a ce faire tard  
 **Haley :** Oh je n'avais pas vu l'heure  
 **Nathan :** Moi non plus a vrai dire  
 **Haley :** Sa ma fait du bien et plaisir d'avoir passé cette soiré avec toi  
 **Nathan :** A moi aussi, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre  
 **Haley :** Je l'espère aussi  
 **Nathan :** Je devrait y aller  
 **Haley :** Bien sur  
 **Nathan :** Bon ben je te dit a demain  
 **Haley :** A demain  
 **Nathan :** Passe une bonne nuit  
 **Haley :** Toi aussi

Je commence a partir et je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Haley me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse et bon sang qu'est ce que sa fait du bien. Je l'entoure de mets bras et je continue de l'embrasser j'ai n'ai pas du tout envie de quitter ses lèvres et encore moins de repartir.

 **Nathan en continuant de l'embrasser :** Haley  
 **Haley en s'accrochant a lui :** La chambre Nathan tout de suite

Je ne me préoccupe de rien d'autre qu'elle, je la porte jusque la chambre ou nous nous retrouvons je ne sais pas ce qui va ce passé après mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard pour le moment je me contente de profiter du moment et surtout de ma femme.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Un mois est passé depuis l'hospitalisation de Peyton et personne n'a encore réussi a trouver cette abruti a ce demander s'il cherche vraiment après lui, il faudrait mieux que ce soit eux qui le trouve que moi car il va passer une très mauvais quart d'heure si c'est le cas.

 **Sawyer :** Papa  
 **Lucas :** Hé  
 **Sawyer en s'asseyant a coté de lui :** C'est aujourd'hui que maman rentre  
 **Lucas :** Oui tout a l'heure  
 **Sawyer :** Elle va rentrer a la maison ou ici  
 **Lucas :** Si elle veut venir ici elle pourra  
 **Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Sawyer :** Rien  
 **Sara :** Papa  
 **Lucas :** Approche  
 **Sara en s'asseyant a coté de sa sœur :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe les filles  
 **Sawyer :** Rien  
 **Lucas :** Les filles  
 **Sara en jouant avec ses doigt :** Matt est venu a l'école  
 **Lucas :** Pardon  
 **Sara :** Il a dit des chose méchante  
 **Lucas :** Qu'elle genre de chose  
 **Sawyer :** Sara  
 **Sara :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est ce qu'il a dit  
 **Sawyer :** Tu va te fâcher si on te le dit  
 **Lucas :** Sawyer  
 **Sawyer :** Tu va te fâcher et tu va...  
 **Lucas :** Hé jamais je ne ferai ce qu'il a fait ni a maman ni a vous  
 **Sawyer :** Je sais excuse moi  
 **Lucas en s'accroupissant devant les filles :** Je vous promet que jamais je ne lèverai la main sur maman et encore moins sur vous deux, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher d'accord  
 **Sawyer et Sara en lui prenant la main :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Je vous aime de tout mon cœur  
 **Sara :** On t'aime aussi papa  
 **Lucas :** Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit  
 **Sara :** Que tu allait partir parce que ton ami Dean va partir  
 **Lucas :** Je ne vais nul part, Dean va rentrer chez lui est retrouver sa famille et moi je reste avec la mienne  
 **Sara :** Promis  
 **Lucas :** Promis

Je me réinstalle dans le canapé et les filles viennes ce coller a moi, et j'aime cette complicité qu'on a créé en si peu de temps, je mettait imaginer tout un tas de chose sur le jour ou je les rencontrerais, et je mettait même préparer a ce qu'elle me rejette et je suis plus qu'heureux qu'elles ne l'on pas fait.

 **Dean en posant un sac :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Dean, alors sa y tu part  
 **Dean :** Oui il est temps que je rentre chez moi  
 **Lucas en ce levant :** Oui je sais  
 **Dean :** Ont reste en contact  
 **Lucas :** Évidemment  
 **Dean en le prenant dans ses bras :** Fait attention a toi mon pote  
 **Lucas en le serrant :** Toi aussi et prend soin de ta chéris  
 **Dean :** Et toi de ta famille, et récupère ta femme  
 **Sara :** Tu part  
 **Dean :** Oui, je doit retrouver ma famille  
 **Sara :** Ah d'accord  
 **Dean en ce baissant devant les filles :** Vous prendrai soin de papa et maman  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** Promis  
 **Dean :** Papa et Nathan savent ou me joindre, dés qu'il y a du nouveau entre vos parents vous m'appeler d'accord  
 **Sara :** Promis  
 **Sawyer :** Tu croie que maman et papa vont...  
 **Dean en souriant :** J'en suis sur, vous me faite un câlin  
 **Sara et Sawyer :** Oui

Je vois les filles faire un gros câlin a Dean, je sais qu'elles ce sont beaucoup attacher a lui, en même temps a chaque fois qu'elles vienne a la maison Dean était là et elle parler souvent avec lui et qu'elles l'aime bien.

 **Dean :** Vous aller beaucoup me manquer  
 **Sara :** Toi aussi tu va nous manquer tonton  
 **Dean en ce levant :** Faut que j'y aille avant qu'elles me face pleurer  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Appel pour donner des nouvelles  
 **Dean :** Compte sur moi

Je fait une dernière accolade a Dean avant qu'il ne quitte la maison et sa me fait tout bizarre de savoir qu'il part, surtout qu'il a été là durant ses 7 longue année, mais je sais aussi qu'il doit être avec sa famille tout comme je suis avec la mienne.

En parlant de ma famille a moi, mets filles vienne ce coller a moi comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elles sont là, je me baise et je l'ai prend dans mets bras pour un gros câlin avant de partir dans une séance de chatouille et les entendre rire au éclat et le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Narratrice Brooke Davis** **.**

Avec Chase ont n'a pas encore apprit la nouvelle a Jude et sa me stresse pas mal de lui apprendre car je ne sais pas du tout qu'elle va être sa réaction et bien que Chase me rassure un max je n'arrive pas a déstresser.

 **Chase :** Sa va bien ce passé  
 **Brooke :** D'accord  
 **Chase :** Aller appel le  
 **Brooke :** Jude tu peut venir une minutes  
 **Jude :** Je suis là  
 **Brooke :** Approche mon grand  
 **Jude :** Maman  
 **Brooke :** Il faut que Chase et moi ont te parle  
 **Jude :** J'ai rien fait maman, je suis sage maintenant  
 **Brooke :** Je sais mon grand, tu tes conduit comme un grand garçon  
 **Chase :** Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup maman tout comme toi  
 **Jude :** Je t'aime beaucoup aussi  
 **Brooke :** Voilà moi et Chase ont va avoir un bébé, tu va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur  
 **Jude :** Oh  
 **Brooke :** Jude  
 **Chase :** Dit nous ce que tu pense  
 **Jude en levant les épaules :** ...  
 **Brase :** Jude  
 **Jude en baisant les yeux :** Vous aller faire comme papa  
 **Brase :** Quoi  
 **Jude :** Vous aller plus m'aimais  
 **Brooke :** Hé tu restera toujours mon petit garçon et je t'aimerai toujours très très fort  
 **Jude :** C'est vrai  
 **Brooke en ce mettant a genou :** Mon grand jamais je ne pourrait cesser de t'aimais, tu es mon fils et sa pour toujours  
 **Jude en regardant Chase :** Toi aussi tu m'aimera encore après  
 **Chase en ce joignant a eux :** Toujours oui, je ne ferai jamais la différence entre toi et ce bébé  
 **Jude :** Tu le promet  
 **Chase :** Je te le promet  
 **Jude :** Vous ferai pas comme papa  
 **Brooke :** Par rapport a quoi  
 **Jude :** Si papa viens plus c'est parce que sa copine va avoir un bébé  
 **Brooke :** Pardon  
 **Jude :** Oui  
 **Brooke :** Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça  
 **Jude :** Papa m'a demander de ne pas te le dire  
 **Brooke :** J'en reviens pas, c'est pour sa qu'il ne viens plus te voir  
 **Jude :** Je croie oui  
 **Brooke :** Nous ont t'aimera toujours je te le promet chéris  
 **Jude en allant dans ses bras :** Je t'aime maman  
 **Brooke en laissant ses larmes couler :** Je t'aime aussi chéris  
 **Jude en attrapant la main de Chase :** Je t'aime aussi  
 **Chase en l'embrassant sur la tête :** Je t'aime aussi petite tête

Je n'avais pas vu a quel point mon fils souffre du comportement de son père et moi je suis en rogne contre lui pas parce qu'il va avoir un autre enfant, il a tout les droit de refaire sa vie mais qu'il mette Jude de coté sa non je ne le cautionne pas et je le ferait jamais.

Plus tard dans la journée je suis a la boutique ou j'essaye d'avoir Julian au téléphone mais je tombe toujours sur son répondeur et sa commence sérieusement a me gonfler qu'il filtre mets appel comme sa, si sa devait être important je vois que je pourrai compter sur lui.

 **Brooke :** Julian c'est Brooke j'aimerai que tu arrête de filtrer met appel, et que vienne rendre visite a ton fils. Il ma dit que ta copine est enceinte et je vous félicite tout les deux, mais tu n'a pas le droit de le mettre de coté pour ta nouvelle vie, bordel Julian j'en ai marre de parlé a ton répondeur alors rappel moi  
 **Julian :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Julian  
 **Julian :** Salut  
 **Brooke :** Salut tu plaisante j'espère  
 **Julian :** Brooke je ne suis pas la pour qu'ont ce dispute  
 **Brooke :** Tu sais ce que Jude ma demander pas plus tard que ce matin  
 **Julian :** Non  
 **Brooke :** Il voulait savoir si je l'aimerai encore même si je suis enceinte parce que son père l'évite depuis que sa nouvelle copine et enceinte  
 **Julian :** Je ne l'évite pas  
 **Brooke :** Julian sa fait des mois que tu n'a pas rendu visite a Jude et c'est a moi qu'il en a voulu, pendant des mois il a été insupportable parce qu'il croyais que je t'empêcher de venir le voir, alors soin un homme Julian et occupe toi un peut de ton fils  
 **Julian :** Tu ma remplacer Brooke par ce Chase  
 **Brooke :** Oh non je t'arrête tout de suite Julian, tu m'avais déjà tromper depuis un bout temps avant même que Chase ne revienne en ville et pour ta gouverne Chase et bien plus présent que toi dans la vie de Jude  
 **Julian :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que Jude peut ressentir Julian, son père l'abandonne pour sa nouvelle famille  
 **Julian :** Je n'abandonne pas mon fils Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Alors occupe toi de lui bon sang  
 **Jude en entrant :** Maman, Chase ma acheter un nouveau ballon  
 **Brooke :** Chéris  
 **Jude en s'arrêtant :** Papa  
 **Julian :** Hé salut toi  
 **Jude en ce cachant derrière Chase :** ...  
 **Julian :** Jude  
 **Jude en tirant sur le maillot de Chase :** Chase  
 **Chase :** Hé tout va bien, c'est ton papa  
 **Jude en le fessant ce baiser :** Tu reste hein  
 **Chase :** Bien sur que oui, aller va y

Pendant que Jude et Julian partent discuter au fond de la boutique, moi et Chase ont reste au bord et je n'aurai pas cru que Jude aurait eu une réaction pareil en voyant son père mais elle est compréhensive sa réaction.

Chase me prend dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmer, il me connait bien, il a bien vu que j'étaie en colère et j'aime le fait qu'il me connaisse aussi que ça. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Chase quand ont entend Jude crier et venir ses réfugier dans nos bras.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Narrateur Jude Baker.**

Je suis avec papa qui me parle de sa nouvelle famille, mais moi je ne veut pas qu'il me parle d'eux je voulait seulement qu'il vienne pour moi mais même ça il ne sais plus le faire. Je m'écarte de lui est je part rejoindre maman et Chase et je leur saute dans les bras.

Maman me sert fort contre elle et je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas mais elle ne dit rien et continue de me serrer dans ses bras et me disant des mots gentil et Chase aussi me serre contre lui et je voudrai que mon papa me face autant de câlin que lui.

 **Brooke en s'asseyant avec Jude :** Dit moi ce qui ce passe  
 **Jude en calant sa tête dans son cou :** Maman  
 **Brooke :** Chéris dit moi  
 **Jude en pleurant** : Maman  
 **Brooke en regardant Julian :** Mais qu'est ce que tu lui a fait  
 **Julian :** Ben rien on parler et il est parti en courant  
 **Brooke :** Tu lui parler de quoi  
 **Julian :** De ma vie  
 **Brooke :** Il ne t'es pas venu a l'idée qu'il voulait que tu vienne juste pour lui et pas lui parler de ta nouvelle famille  
 **Julian :** Oh sa va toi aussi tu as une nouvelle famille  
 **Brooke :** Je ne te permet pas Julian, je n'ai pas mis Jude de coté pour sa, je m'occupe de lui chaque jour moi je n'ai pas abandonner mon fils  
 **Jude :** Maman  
 **Brooke en lui caressant les cheveux :** Chut chéris maman est là  
 **Jude :** Je veut qu'il part stp  
 **Brooke :** Chéris  
 **Jude :** Stp maman fait le partir  
 **Brooke :** Julian je croie que tu devrait partir  
 **Julian :** Brooke c'est mon fils ne l'oublie pas  
 **Brooke :** C'est toi qui la oublier pas moi  
 **Julian :** Je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever mon fils et si il le faut je prendrai un avocat  
 **Brooke :** Dans ce cas là dit lui de contacter de mien et maintenant tu sort  
 **Julian :** Brooke  
 **Chase :** Tu devrait sortir maintenant  
 **Julian :** Ne te mêle pas de sa  
 **Chase :** Je protège les gens que j'aime, et Jude ne veut pas te voir pour le moment alors soit tu sort tranquillement ou je te fait sortir

Pendant que Chase fait sortir papa moi je suis toujours accrocher a maman, et j'ai tellement peur que elle aussi ne veut plus de moi, déjà que papa ne le veut plus. Je sais que maman et Chase ont dit qu'ils ne le feront pas mais papa a dit pareil quand maman lui a demander de partir, Chase reviens vers nous et ils nous serre dans ses bras.

 **Jude :** Je suis désoler maman  
 **Brooke :** Pourquoi chéris  
 **Jude :** Je n'ai pas était gentil avec toi a cause de papa  
 **Brooke :** Ce n'es rien chéris je comprend  
 **Jude :** Tu m'aime hein maman  
 **Brooke :** De tout mon cœur  
 **Nathan :** Salut  
 **Brooke en souriant tristement :** Salut  
 **Nathan :** Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe

Je descend des genou de maman et je me précipite dans les bras de tonton et il me serre contre lui tout en demandant ce qui m'arrive et j'entends bien que maman pleure elle n'a jamais été discrète quand elle a du chagrin, tonton me frotte le dos pour essaye de calmer met larme.

 **Nathan :** Hé petit monstre qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Jude :** Pa... Papa est venu  
 **Nathan :** Ben tu devrai être content non  
 **Jude en secouant la tête :** Il est pas venu pour moi mais juste pour dire qu'il avait une nouvelle famille  
 **Nathan :** De quoi tu parle  
 **Jude :** Je croyais qu'il était venus pour moi mais enfaite il est venu pour me parler de sa nouvelle famille il s'en fou de moi  
 **Nathan :** Je suis sur que ce n'es pas vrai  
 **Jude :** Il pas arrêter de parler d'eux  
 **Nathan :** Je suis désoler petit monstre  
 **Jude :** Maman m'aimera toujours  
 **Nathan :** Bien sur que maman t'aimera toujours comme nous tous  
 **Jude :** Tu le promet  
 **Nathan en l'attrapant par les épaules :** Hé petit monstre nous somme une famille nous tous, et ont s'aime tous très fort alors oui je te promet qu'on t'aimera toujours  
 **Jude en souriant :** D'accord  
 **Nathan a Brooke :** Sa va toi  
 **Brooke :** Mieux merci

Je retourne dans les bras de maman pour lui faire un gros câlin et je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que je l'aime ce qui la fait rire et j'adore quand elle rigole car sa fait toujours rigolait tout le monde et Chase et tonton rigole avec nous. Avec tonton on part rejoindre Jamie et les filles pour une partis de basket qui nous attendent au terrain avec tata Haley.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Narrateur Matt Ryan** **.**

Je déambule dans les rue de la ville, tout en évitant de me faire repérer par les flic, car cette sale garce à porter plaint contre moi à cause de son abrutis de marie et s'il croie que je vais me laisser faire comme ça c'est qu'il me connait vraiment très mal.

 **Homme :** Matt  
 **Matt :** Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé  
 **Homme :** Oui, tu ne vas pas faire une connerie au moins  
 **Matt :** Non c'est juste pour me protéger, t'inquiète  
 **Homme :** D'accord mec tiens, aller je dois filer a plus  
 **Matt :** Salut

Je planque l'arme sous ma veste, pour me protéger oui si on veut, je veux surtout me débarrasser du problème une bonne fois pour toute et je vais faire en sorte que son marie soit accusé, je vois les titres des journaux " Un homme tue sa femme après avoir découvert son adultère " Rien qu'en y pensant ça me fait bien rire.

 **Policier :** Mr Ryan ne bouger pas

Je me recule avant de me faufiler entre les voiture et je me mets à courir comme un malade, je ne peux pas me laisser faire choper par les flics pas tant que je ne m'aurai pas vengé de cette garce de Peyton ou ses petite chipie de fille qui ont tout fait pour me séparer d'elle.

Quand j'arrive prêt de la maison de " Son Lucas " je me faufile à l'arrière de la maison et je peux les voir tous les quatre entrains de rire, et cette image me donne vraiment des envie de meurtre. J'entre par la porte arrière et heureusement ils ne m'entendent pas entrer, je me fais discret avant d'arriver dans le salon.

 **Matt :** Comme sais mignon  
 **Peyton :** M... Matt  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est-ce que tu fou là  
 **Matt :** Je suis venu régler met compte  
 **Lucas :** Tu croies vraiment faire peur  
 **Matt en sortant une arme :** Oh que oui  
 **Peyton :** Matt  
 **Matt en visant les filles :** La quel des deux  
 **Lucas en se mettant devant elle :** Ne touche pas à mes filles  
 **Matt :** A qui tiens tu le plus à tes filles que tu viens a peine de rencontre **_(En pointant Peyton)_** Ou a Peyton que tu connais depuis tellement longtemps  
 **Lucas en les mettant toute les trois derrière lui :** Ne t'approche pas de ma famille  
 **Sawyer :** Papa  
 **Matt :** C'est de ta faute tout ça, si tu n'avais pas tout gâché et écouter ta mère ont n'en serait pas la  
 **Lucas :** Ma fille n'a rien à voir avec ça, tu es complétement malade  
 **Matt :** Tu croies sa  
 **Lucas :** Tu veux me tuer très bien fait le, mais laisse ma famille tranquille  
 **Matt :** Fait les sortir ses petites chipies  
 **Sara :** Papa non  
 **Lucas en ce baisant :** Si vous sortait et aller vous réfugier chez la voisine je viendrai vous chercher  
 **Sawyer :** Papa  
 **Lucas :** Svp les filles faite sa pour maman et papa  
 **Sara en prenant la main de sa sœur :** D'accord  
 **Lucas tout bas :** Appel Nathan et dit lui ce qui ce passe  
 **Sawyer :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Aller y courrait et ne vous retourner pas  
 **Matt :** Dépêcher vous plus vite que sa  
 **Lucas en se mettant face à l'arme :** Ne pointe pas ton arme sur met fille  
 **Matt :** Tu vas me payer ça  
 **Lucas tout bas a Peyton :** Quand je te le dirais court retrouver les filles  
 **Peyton :** Lucas non  
 **Lucas :** Stp Peyton fait ce que je te demande  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Maintenant

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui ce passe jusqu'au moment où je vois Peyton prendre la fuite et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que cette abrutis me saute dessus, ont ce met à se battre et je dois bien l'avouer il est fort cet abrutis.

Je réussi néanmoins a récupère mon arme et le coup de feu part sans même que je le veux et je le vois s'écrouler au sol, et je vois aussi très bien tout ce sang et je prends peur de ce que j'ai fait et je me mets à courir à toute vitesse.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Narrateur Lucas Scott** **.**

Je suis allonger sur le sol et je sens mon sang couler de mon corps, et surtout je sens met force me quitter je lutte tant bien que mal, mais je sais que si je ferme les yeux je ne suis pas sûr de les ré-ouvrir un jour et pour ma famille je dois rester éveiller.

 **Nathan en se précipitant sur lui :** Lucas !  
 **Lucas faiblement :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Oh bon sang, tiens bon je vais appeler une ambulance  
 **Lucas :** Les filles et Peyton  
 **Nathan en prenant son téléphone :** Elles vont bien, oui allo il me faut une ambulance pour un homme bléser par balle, oui c'est bien l'adresse, dépêcher vous  
 **Lucas :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Je suis la  
 **Lucas :** Prend soin de mets petite femme  
 **Nathan :** Tu vas le faire toi-même tu ma comprit  
 **Lucas :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Non, tes filles ont besoin de toi tout comme Peyton, Haley a besoin de retrouver son meilleur ami, Brooke et entrain de ce battre avec Julian pour pas qu'il lui prenne son fils, et moi j'ai besoin de toi stp ne pars pas encore stp  
 **Peyton en entrant :** Lucas !  
 **Lucas :** Nathan ne la laisse pas me voir comme sa  
 **Nathan en la retenant :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en se débattant :** Lâche moi Nathan, lâche moi je te dit  
 **Nathan :** Calme toi  
 **Peyton en allant prés de Lucas :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Hé salut toi  
 **Peyton :** Reste  
 **Lucas :** Je reste  
 **Peyton en pleurant :** Ne me laisse plus stp  
 **Lucas en lui caressant la joue :** Je suis la  
 **Peyton :** Je t'aime  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Je t'aime aussi  
 **Peyton :** Pardonne moi tout ça  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aime  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Ont sera toujours liée, ont ce l'ai promis quand on s'est dit oui  
 **Peyton :** Et je le dirait encore et encore  
 **Lucas :** Oui je le veut  
 **Peyton :** Oui je le veut  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aime tellement  
 **Peyton :** Je t'aime aussi bébé

Oh qu'est-ce que ça m'avais manquer de l'entendre me dire ses mot et se petit surnom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis ses longue année. On reste les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où les ambulanciers, la font reculer bien qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

Nathan est même obliger de la retenir pour pas mettre une racler a ses ambulancier et là je retrouve ma Peyton, ma femme et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et les ambulanciers me regarde en se demander pourquoi je sourie. Il me mette sur le brancard et la douleur et tellement insupportable, mais quand je vois son regard sur moi je sais que je ne dois pas lui montrer.

 **Ambulancier :** On doit l'emmener  
 **Peyton :** Je viens avec lui  
 **Lucas :** Va rejoindre les filles  
 **Peyton :** Je reste avec toi  
 **Lucas :** Les... Les filles vont avoir besoin d'être rassurer et toi seul peut le faire, tu me rejoins après  
 **Peyton :** Je...  
 **Lucas :** Sa ira, je ne vais nul part sans vous  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Approche  
 **Peyton :** Bébé  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant :** Je t'aime  
 **Peyton :** Je t'aime aussi

Nathan attrape le bras de Peyton et les ambulanciers m'emmène dans l'ambulance mais je peux entendre mets filles crier après moi, mais heureusement Nathan et Chase retienne les filles. Moi je commence à somnoler avant de perdre connaissance alors que je ne suis même pas encore arrivé à l'hôpital et j'espère vraiment les ré-ouvrir.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Narratrice Sara Scott** **.**

Les docteurs ont emmené papa et dans la maison il y a plein de sang, et j'ai très peur de ce qui va se passer, Sawyer n'arrête pas de pleurer et moi je reste juste silencieuse et je ne bouge plus je suis terrifier tellement terrifier que je n'arrive plus à bouger.

 **Brooke :** Sara  
 **Sara :** ...  
 **Chase en se mettant devant elle :** Hé regarde-moi Sara  
 **Sara en le regardant :** Pa...  
 **Chase en lui attrapant les joue :** Papa est très fort et si je sais bien une chose sur lui c'est que toi maman et Sawyer vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus beau et qu'il va revenir  
 **Sara en pleurant :** Papa  
 **Chase en essuyant ses larmes :** Il ira bien, il va se battre pour vous trois comme toujours  
 **Sara en criant :** Papa !  
 **Chase :** Chut  
 **Sara en tombant à genou :** Papa !  
 **Chase en la serrant :** Chut papa ira bien  
 **Sara en voulant se lever :** Papa  
 **Chase :** Sara  
 **Sara en s'éloignant :** Papa !  
 **Chase en la rattrapant :** Hé reste ici  
 **Sara :** Papa  
 **Chase :** On ira le voir plus tard  
 **Sara en pleurant de plus belle :** Je veux papa, stp parrain je veux papa

Je n'arrive plus à arrêter mes larmes, elle coule toute seul et j'ai beau essayer de les retenir je n'y arrive pas, parrain essaye de me calmer aussi mais sa marche pas non plus. Je vois Sawyer essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche et venir vers moi, je la regarde mais mes larme ne cesse de couler.

 **Sawyer :** Sa... Sara  
 **Sara :** Pa... Pa  
 **Sawyer :** Je sais  
 **Sara :** Je... Veut papa  
 **Sawyer en la prenant dans ses bras :** Il va aller bien, il a promis de rester avec nous  
 **Sara :** Papa  
 **Peyton en serrant les filles :** Chut  
 **Sara :** Maman, je veux papa  
 **Peyton en s'asseyant avec ses filles :** Papa va s'accrocher et il ira bien  
 **Sara :** Tu... Tu crois  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** Papa tiens toujours ses promesse  
 **Sara :** J'ai peur maman  
 **Peyton :** Je sais chéris mais ça ira  
 **James et Jude en lui prenant la main :** Sara  
 **Sara :** J'ai peur  
 **Jude :** Nous aussi  
 **James :** Mais parrain ira bien

Je vois mes cousin me serrer dans leurs bras et juste après sais Sawyer qui se joint à nous, et on pleure tous les quatre car on a très peur pour papa, maman nous entoure de ses bras et je vois bien qu'elle pleure avec nous et je ne crois pas que ce soit la seul, mais que marraine et tata Brooke aussi.


End file.
